The Princess and The White Wolf
by Karui Rizuka
Summary: Bagaimana kisah persahabatan Tōshirō si manusia serigala dengan putri Momo? Baca kisahnya di sini. Warning(s)! Karya jebolan author cerita komedi, baca aturan pakai. Bila sakit berlanjut hubungan tukang semen(?). Bahasa dramatis tingkat tinggi, hindarkan dari jangkauan anak-anak, sinar matahari langsung, dan bau tajam(?). Summary jelek perusak suasana, jangan ditiru. RnR please! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Hinamori Momo, Hyōrinmaru, karakter-karakter lain, dan Bleach merupakan sepenuhnya milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya memnijam beberapa karakternya saja.

* * *

PADA suatu malam di hutan sebelah barat kerajaan Serizawa, seorang anak perempuan sedang terduduk dan menangis karena ia telah tersesat. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemerisik dari balik semak-semak. Tangisannya pun berhenti. Ia menatap asal suara itu. Suara semak-semak itu terdengar kembali dan kali ini terlihat sepasang mata kuning yang bersinar dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Anak perempuan itu kini semakin merasa takut. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin—tapi ia tahu tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia ingin lari—tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya ingin ia tetap berada di tempatnya. Ia pun percaya pada hati kecilnya. Sekarang yang ia bisa lakukan adalah menunduk dan berdoa agar hati kecilnya memang benar.

Makhluk itu semakin dan semakin mendekati anak perempuan itu. Makin dekat... semakin dekat...

"Hei, apa kau tersesat?" tanya seseorang kepada anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu menghentikan tangisannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat sebaya dengannya sudah berada di hadapannya. Tapi anak ini terlihat berbeda dari anak lain. Ia hanya memakai celana pendek, memiliki rambut putih yang acak-acakan, kuku-kuku yang panjang dan tajam, dua pasang taring, telinga dan ekor serigala, dan memiliki mata kuning yang bersinar.

Anak perempuan itu kembali ketakutan. Menyadari hal itu, si anak laki-laki berkata, "Aku tahu aku memang terlihat mengerikan, tapi kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku ingin membantumu," Si anak laki-laki menghentikan kata-katanya untuk melihat reaksi si anak perempuan dan kali ini ia bertanya, "Jadi, apa kau tersesat?"

Si anak perempuan menggangguk pelan.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke sisi luar hutan yang terdekat dari sini?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi. "Baru setelah itu kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu."

"Ba... Baiklah..."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" ajak si anak laki-laki. Ia menarik tangan si anak perempuan dan mulai berlari. Ternyata tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke sisi luar hutan.

"Sekarang karena kita sudah berada di luar hutan, apa kau mau kuantar atau kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya si anak laki-laki.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, itu rumahku!" kata si anak perempuan sambil menunjuk sebuah istana besar yang tak berada jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Si anak laki-laki terkejut. "Tu-tunggu... Itu... rumahmu...?! Ka-kau... serius?!"

Si anak perempuan menggangguk. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku adalah putri di kerajaan ini?"

"Ka-kau... adalah... seorang... putri?"

"Ya!" kata si anak perempuan. "Terima kasih! Jika kau tidak datang untuk menyelamatkanku, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke istana." ucap si anak perempuan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Tō-Tōshirō. Namaku Hitsugaya Tōshirō."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I-iya... Tentu saja."

"Hitsugaya-kun, Sebagai rasa terima kasih, kau boleh ikut bersamaku dan kita bisa bermain bersama di istana! Bahkan, kau boleh menginap jika kau mau." Si anak perempuan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, ikutlah bersamaku!"

Tōshirō berjalan mundur perlahan. "Ma-maaf, tapi aku tidak pantas untuk berada di sana..." katanya dengan sedikit takut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo!" si anak perempuan kembali mengajak si anak laki-laki.

Tōshirō hanya menggeleng pelan dan kemudian berlari menjauhi si anak perempuan.

"He-Hei, tunggu!" panggil si anak perempuan. Tapi Tōshirō tetap berlari menjauh.

Tōshirō terus berlari memasuki hutan sampai ia tiba di sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah hutan. Ia membuka pintu gubuk itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dalam gubuk itu terdapat seorang lelaki berambut panjang berwarna _teal _yang bernama Hyōrinmaru yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya.

"Tōshirō, dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, ayah. Aku tadi hanya sedang berjalan-jalan."

"Sekarang lebih baik kau makan dulu, setelah itu baru kau tidur."

"I-Iya, ayah." Tōshirō mengambil piring dan mengambil sedikit nasi yang tersisa. Hanya itu yang mereka miliki untuk makan sehari-hari.

"Ayah, ayah, tahu tidak, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang putri!"

Hyōrinmaru yang sedang meminum air putih langsung menyemburkannya. "Apa?!"

"Iya, ayah, tadi dia tersesat, jadi aku membantunya untuk pulang."

"Maksudmu putri Momo? Kau... bertemu dengannya? "

Tōshirō menggangguk.

"Tidak ada orang lain yang melihatmu, kan?" Hyōrinmaru terlihat khawatir.

"Tenang saja, ayah. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir."

Keadaan menjadi hening.

"Ayah... Aku sudah banyak melihat anak-anak lain di luar sana, tapi mereka tidak terlihat sepertiku. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku, ayah? Kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Tōshirō penasaran.

"Ayah akan beritahu kau saat kau sudah dewasa." Hanya itu jawaban Hyōrinmaru.

"Tapi kenapa, ayah? Aku ingin jawabannya sekarang!"

"Tōshirō, dengan cara apapun ayah memberitahumu, kau tetap tidak akan mengerti."

Tōshirō hanya mendesah dengan murung. Ia pun melanjutkan makannya kembali dengan lesu.

"Ayah... Kenapa kita bisa hidup seperti ini? Kenapa kita bisa tinggal di rumah yang kecil, sempit, dan sering bocor ini? Kenapa kita tidak mempunyai rumah seperti orang lain? Dan kenapa kita hanya punya nasi? Kenapa tidak ada lauk ataupun sayur? Kenapa, ayah? Kenapa?"

Hyōrinmaru mendesah dan mecoba untuk bersabar. "Tōshirō, kau seharusnya mensyukuri apa yang telah kita miliki ini. Masih bagus kita punya rumah meskipun tidak nyaman. Orang lain ada yang tinggal dan tidur di jalanan, Tōshirō. Sedangkan makanan, masih bagus masih memiliki sedikit nasi. Masih banyak orang lain yang tidak makan berhari-hari."

"Kenapa ayah selalu membandingkan kita dengan orang-orang itu, ayah?!" bentak Tōshirō sambil menggebrak meja makan yang kecil.

Tōshirō langsung berlari menuju kamarnya yang mungil dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang tidak memiliki seprai dengan bantal yang sangat sederhana, tanpa guling dan selimut. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah tembok sambil menahan tangis. Hyōrinmaru hanya mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Maafkan ayah, Tōshirō, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri." kata Hyōrinmaru dalam hati.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Hinamori Momo, Hyōrinmaru, karakter-karakter lain, dan Bleach merupakan sepenuhnya milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya memnijam beberapa karakternya saja.

* * *

SEPULUH tahun kemudian...

"Ayah, aku pulang." sapa Tōshirō sambil membuka pintu rumah. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Hyōrinmaru. Di dalamnya terdapat Hyōrinmaru yang sedang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur.

"Ini tumbuh-tumbuhan obat seperti yang ayah bilang. Biar aku tumbuk obat-obatan ini dulu supaya ayah bisa meminumnya."

Saat Tōshirō beranjak pergi, Hyōrinmaru langsung menggengam tangan Tōshirō.

"Tunggu," panggilnya. "Ayah telah berpikir, kalau ayah telah merepotkanmu. Lagipula, sepertinya penyakit ayah ini tidak akan sembuh dengan kondisi kita yang seperti ini. Ayah yakin sebentar lagi ajal ayah akan menjemput."

"Ayah, jangan pikirkan hal yang macam-macam. Tentu saja ayah tidak merepotkanku. Lagipula, tugas ayah dalam menjagaku sudah terbalik. Kini giliran aku yang menjaga ayah."

"Tōshirō, mungkin sudah saatnya ayah memberitahukanmu tentang apa yang telah terjadi padamu—bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini."

Tōshirō terdiam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Hyōrinmaru.

"Dulu, kau adalah anak yang normal—tinggal bersama orangtuamu seperti anak-anak lain."

"Tunggu." Tōshirō memotong cerita Hyōrinmaru. "Orangtuaku? Kenapa ayah menyebutnya 'orangtuaku'? Kenapa ayah tidak menyebutnya 'ayah dan ibu'? Apa maksud ayah, ayah... bukan orangtuaku...?"

"Aku bukanlah ayahmu yang sesungguhnya, Tōshirō."

"Kalau begitu, di mana orangtuaku yang asli?" Tōshirō semakin penasaran.

"Orangtuamu... sudah... meninggal."

"A... Apa...?!" Tōshirō benar-benar _shock._

"Seorang penyihir jahat bernama Rangiku telah membunuh mereka."

Tubuh Tōshirō mulai gemetar. "Jadi... siapa kau sebenarnya...?"

"Aku adalah asisten dari penyihir itu."

Hyōrinmaru menarik napas dan melanjutkan. "Setelah dia membunuh orang tuamu, ia juga sebenarnya ingin membunuhmu. Tapi karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya, dia mengutukmu dan menyuruhku untuk membuangmu di hutan. Aku tentu saja mematuhi perintahnya, tapi saat aku berusaha meninggalkanmu, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahan mendengar tangisan seorang bayi. Itu selalu mengingatkanku akan kematian istriku saat melahirkan. Aku tidak hanya kehilangan istriku, tapi ternyata anakku juga tidak dapat bertahan. Itulah alasan kenapa ayah merawatmu, Tōshirō. Karena ayah telah menganggapmu sebagai anak kandung ayah sendiri."

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata telah menuruni wajah Tōshirō. Ia pun segera memeluk Hyōrinmaru yang lemah. "Terima kasih, ayah! Maafkan aku karena aku telah membentak ayah hanya karena kesederhaan kita waktu itu! Ayah telah bersusah payah membesarkanku, tapi bukannya berterimakasih, aku malah membentak ayah! Kumohon, maafkan aku, ayah!"

Hyōrinmaru tersenyum. "Tentu saja ayah memaafkanmu, Tōshirō. Ayah sayang padamu."

"Aku juga sayang padamu, ayah!"

Tiba-tiba Hyōrinmaru berhenti bernapas.

Tōshirō yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengguncang tubuh Hyōrinmaru. "Ayah? Ayah? Ayah! Bangun, ayah! Ayah! Bangun!"

Tōshirō terus mengguncang tubuh Hyōrinmaru, tapi tidak ada hasil. Tidak ada napas dan detak jantung. Tetap tidak ada kemajuan. Hyōrinmaru sudah tiada.

"AYAH...!" teriak Tōshirō diikuti dengan tangisan yang memecahkan keheningan.

Terdengar suara sebuah anak panah yang diluncurkan dari sebuah busur.

"Wah! Kena lagi! Tuan putri memang hebat!" puji Ikkaku, seorang penjaga istana.

"Tentu saja tuan putri itu memang hebat. Memangnya, kau, yang hanya bisa memamerkan kepala botakmu yang menyilaukan itu?" ejek Renji yang juga seorang penjaga istana.

"Hei, diam kau, rambut nanas!" Ikkaku balas mengejek.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian tidak usah berkelahi! Kalian hanya akan membuat binatang buruanku kabur! Lebih baik kalian bawa rusa bertaring yang tadi kupanah. " suruh Momo. "Ayah pasti akan bangga padaku." lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau dengar apa kata tuan Putri. Ayo cepat ambil rusa itu!" suruh Renji.

"Heh, kau pikir kau siapa? Enak saja main suruh-suruh orang. Bantu aku, dasar bodoh!" Ikkaku kembali marah. Mereka berdua turun dari kudanya masing-masing dan berjalan menuju rusa yang sudah terkulai di tanah itu.

"Ah, dasar..." gumam Momo.

Ia kembali melihat seekor rusa bertanduk spiral yang sedang minum di tepi danau. Ia membidik dan menarik busurnya. Tapi sebelum sempat melepaskan anak panahnya, sesuatu menyerangnya dari samping sampai membuat sang putri terjatuh dari kudanya. Kedua penjaga yang ikut bersamanya tidak mengetahui akan datangnya serangan itu.

Kedua penjaga yang masih saling adu mulut mulai menyadari akan adanya serangan itu. "Tuan putri!"

Mereka langsung kembali ke kuda, mengambil busur dan beberapa anak panah dan menembak si penyerang. Si penyerang yang mulai merasakan sakit dari anak panah yang ditembakkan oleh kedua penjaga itu tahu kalau posisinya terjepit, sehingga ia pun kabur dari tempat itu.

"Tuan Putri! Apakah tuan putri tidak apa-apa?" tanya Renji dan Ikkaku dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Momo. "Terima kasih karena kalian telah menghentikan _debat_ kalian yang tidak penting itu untuk menyelamatkanku. Ayo, kita pulang. Orang tuaku pasti sudah khawatir tentangku."

Mereka pun mulai beranjak pergi dan kembali mengendarai kuda mereka ke istana.

Meskipun ia membicarakan orang tuanya, tapi bukan hal itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"_Siapakah laki-laki tadi itu sebenarnya_?"

Ia sangat yakin bahwa ia pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya, tapi kapan dan di mana?

Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan berpikir—mencari seluk-beluk di antara bermacam memori yang tertanam di otaknya. Ia tahu kalau laki-laki itu pernah terekam di pikirannya, tapi soal kapan dan di mananya-lah yang masih menjadi misteri.

Akhirnya ia menemukan memori yang ia cari. Dia memang pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Sekarang ia ingat.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk menemuinya lagi," pikir Momo. "Dan aku tahu persis bagaimana caranya."

Di tempat lain, Tōshirō berlari sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia menarik tiga buah anak panah yang menancap di punggungnya. Meskipun terasa sakit, ia sama sekali tidak khawatir. Baginya, luka seperti itu sangat cepat untuk pulih. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah bagaimana nasib teman-teman binatangnya jika pemburu itu terus berkeliaran.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan binatang muncul di benak Tōshirō.

"_Siapakah gadis tadi itu sebenarnya?_"

"Tunggu sebentar..." gumam Tōshirō. Pikirannya melayang ke waktu tepat sebelum kedua orang tadi itu menembaknya.

_Tuan putri!_

Kini Tōshirō mengerti.

Gadis itu adalah putri Momo—anak perempuan yang ia tolong 10 tahun lalu.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Hinamori Momo, Hyōrinmaru, karakter-karakter lain, dan Bleach merupakan sepenuhnya milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya memnijam beberapa karakternya saja.

* * *

MALAMNYA, Momo kembali ke hutan dan berdiri persis di tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Tōshirō. Ia sudah membawa busur dan beberapa anak panah yang akan ia jadikan sebagai 'pancingan' agar Tōshirō bisa keluar dan menemuinya—seperti yang ia lakukan tadi siang.

Meskipun malam telah datang menyelimuti dan tidak ada penerangan khusus, Momo tidaklah takut. Sekarang ia telah menjadi sosok perempuan remaja yang tidak memiliki kata _takut _dalam kamusnya. Tidak hanya itu. Ia tetap tenang dan kedua matanya tetap tajam bagaikan mata burung hantu yang sedang mencari mangsa.

Ia mulai mencari binatang buruan yang akan ia bidik. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, ia berhasil menemukan seekor rusa jantan yang sedang menyendiri. Tanpa keraguan, ia membidik rusa itu dan melepaskan anak panahnya.

Tapi sebelum anak panah itu berhasil mengenai si rusa, anak panah itu berhasil ditangkap oleh seseorang. Momo tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti siapa orang itu, tapi yang jelas—siapapun orang itu—ia memiliki sepasang mata kuning yang terang.

Seperti Tōshirō.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya laki-laki yang mulai keluar dari kegelapan dengan nada marah. Laki-laki itu memang Tōshirō. "Kenapa kau kembali?!"

"Aku... Aku kali ini tidak bermaksud untuk memburu rusa itu. Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk memancingmu keluar," jawab Momo. "Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Menemuiku? Untuk apa?"

"Aku... Aku mau menjadi temanmu." kata Momo sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang bahagia.

Tōshirō telihat terkejut. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali bertanya dengan dingin, "Kau mau menjadi temanku? Kenapa?"

"Ya... Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

"Jadi, kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kau tidak mau menjadi temanku, begitu?"

"Bu-bukan... Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja..." Momo terdiam sesaat. "Aku ingin menjadi temanmu karena aku kesepian. Aku yakin, meskipun kau terlihat... mengerikan, aku tahu kau sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik."

"Kesepian?" Tōshirō heran. "Bukankah seorang putri sepertimu memiliki banyak teman?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Karena aku seorang putri, banyak orang yang mau menjadi temanku. Tapi mereka berteman denganku hanya karena popularitas dan harta. Mereka tidak mengganggapku sebagai teman apa adanya." Momo menarik napas. "Tapi kau, aku tahu kalau dulu kau menolongku bukan karena mengharapkan imbalan ataupun apa, tapi kau membantuku dengan tulus."

Tōshirō sedikit tertegun. Ia hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk kembali tenang. "Monster sepertiku tidak pantas memiliki seorang putri sebagai teman."

"Kau salah," bantah Momo. "Justru kaulah orang yang pantas memiliki teman sepertiku."

"Kau mau, kan, menjadi temanku?" tanya Momo penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau hanya membuang waktumu di sini, tuan putri." Tōshirō menolak. "Percuma saja jika aku menjadi temanmu. Aku ini tidak berguna."

"Kenapa kau selalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, tuan putri." Tōshirō beranjak pergi.

Momo menarik tangan Tōshirō. "Tunggu! Kumohon... Jangan pergi! Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, Hitsugaya-kun! Jangan pergi!"

Tōshirō kembali terkejut. "Kau... Kau ingat... namaku...?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Namamu Hitsugaya Tōshirō, bukan?"

Keadaan hening sesaat.

"Kumohon, Hitsugaya-kun, jadilah temanku! Aku benar-benar kesepian dan muak dengan teman-temanku yang tidak tahu diri itu! Aku benar-benar membutuhkan teman sepertimu, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Tōshirō menghela napas. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menjadi temanmu. Tapi berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan memburu teman-temanku lagi."

Momo tentu saja gembira mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-kun!" Ia langsung memeluk Tōshirō. "Aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi!"

Wajah Tōshirō memerah. "A... Um... I-iya... Sama-sama, tu-tuan putri..."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, kita akan bertemu di sini setiap malam. Bagaimana?"

"Umm... Baiklah... Tapi jangan biarkan orang lain tahu soal ini."

"Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menuju ke istana.

Tōshirō membalas lambaian tangan Momo.

Tōshirō bergegas menuju ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana ia membuka pintunya dan berkata, "Ayah, aku—" Ia mendesah. Ia baru ingat bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang kecil dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang kecil dan sempit. Entah kenapa sampai sekarang tempat tidur itu masih cukup panjang untuknya. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang bertumbuh tidak sepesat remaja lainnya yang membuat tempat tidur itu masih bisa menopang seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia melipat kedua lengannya dan menaruhnya di bawah kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata dan berpikir tentang apa yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa seorang putri telah memohon-mohon padanya untuk menjadi temannya. Tōshirō benar-benar beruntung. Jarang sekali ada seorang putri yang memohon kepada seseorang yang belum terlalu ia kenal untuk menjadi temannya. "Benar-benar aneh," pikir Tōshirō.

Malam berikutnya, Momo sudah berada di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Tidak ada orang-orang kerajaan yang tahu akan aksinya ini.

Ia pun berbisik, "Hitsugaya-kun! Kau di mana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun!" panggilnya lagi.

"Aku di sini!"

Momo pun berteriak karena kaget.

"Ssstt...! Jangan berisik! Teriakanmu keras sekali!"

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun! Ternyata kau rupanya. Kenapa kau mengagetkanku?" tanya Momo sedikit kesal.

"Maaf. Kadang-kadang aku suka mengagetkan orang. Rasanya menyenangkan."

Momo langsung cemberut.

"Oh, ayolah... Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Ya, ya. Terserahlah." kata Momo acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Tōshirō.

"Hmm... Tadi kau bilang mengagetkan orang itu menyenangkan, bukan? Kenapa kita tidak mengagetkan pemburu saja?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau saja melakukan itu—dan aku dulu juga sering melakukan itu— tapi jika aku menakuti mereka, mungkin sebagian akan takut dan tak pernah kembali, tapi ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang kembali dengan banyak bala bantuan dan memburuku. Membuatku tidak bebas," ujar Tōshirō. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja ke danau?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju danau.

"Apa kau sering menghabiskan waktumu di sini?" tanya Momo.

"Ya, terkadang aku suka berenang di sini. Atau jika aku sedang malas berenang, aku melakukan ini." Tōshirō memungut sebuah batu dan melemparnya. Lemparan Tōshirō membuat batu itu tidak langsung tenggelam ke dasar danau—melainkan membuat batu itu memantul beberapa kali di air sampai akhirnya batu itu temnggelam.

Momo berdecak kagum. "Itu tadi hebat, Hitsugaya-kun! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya." Momo pun memungut sebuah batu dan melemparnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa membuat batu itu memantul seperti yang Tōshirō lakukan.

"Cara melemparmu salah," kritik Tōshirō. "Seharusnya kau melemparnya seperti ini." Tōshirō kembali memungut sebuah batu.

"Perhatikan tanganku baik-baik," ujarnya lagi. "Kau harus melemparnya dengan memutar dan menyentakkan tanganmu—seperti ini." Ia pun memutar dan sedikit menyentakkan tangannya. Hasilnya, batu itu memantul di air seperti yang tadi ia lakukan.

"Ah, sekarang aku mengerti!" Momo pun mengambil sebuah batu. Ia pun melemparnya dengan memutar dan menyentakkan tangannya.

"Aku berhasil!" Momo tertawa girang.

Tōshirō pun tersenyum. "Selamat, tuan putri."

Momo mengambil sedikit air dan menyipratkannya ke wajah Tōshirō.

"Hei! Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?"

Momo hanya tertawa.

"Oh, jadi kau mau mengadu cipratanmu, hah? Kau tidak tahu kau berurusan dengan siapa!" Tōshirō pun mengambil sedikit air dan menyipratkannya ke wajah Momo.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, hah?" Momo kembali mengambil air dan menyipratkannya ke tubuh Tōshirō.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang paling tidak basah, dialah yang menang!" tantang Tōshirō.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di danau itu dengan menyipratkan air ke tubuh dan wajah satu sama lain. Meskipun kebasahan, mereka tetap mengganggap bahwa ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Umm..." Momo agak bingung dalam memulai kata-katanya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu... sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Maksudku—kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

Tōshirō sedikit tertegun.

"I-itu..." Tōshirō juga sedikit bingung tentang bagaimana ia menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku akan ceritakan. Tapi, aku minta padamu untuk percaya padaku, oke?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mempercayainya—apapun ceritamu."

"Baiklah," Tōshirō menarik napas. "Dulunya aku adalah anak yang normal seperti anak kebanyakan, sampai seorang penyihir jahat datang. Ia berhasil membunuh ayah dan ibuku, tapi ia tidak bisa membunuhku—mungkin— karena aku masih bayi dan ia tak bisa melihat seorang bayi terbunuh, jadi ia mengutukku dan menyuruh asistennya untuk membuangku. Tapi, asisten itu tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja. Karena itulah ia merawatku sampai saat ini."

"Kalau begitu, di mana dia?"

"Dia... Dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh, aku turut menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ya, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian." kata Tōshirō.

"Dengan mengutukmu menjadi seperti ini, menurutmu 'ini' adalah apa?"

"Entahlah." jawab Tōshirō. "Manusia serigala, mungkin?"

"Apa kau yakin? Aku belum pernah melihat ada manusia serigala selucu ini," kata Momo sambil menyentuh telinga serigala Tōshirō dan menariknya.

"Hei, itu sakit!"

Momo hanya terkekeh.

Giliran Tōshirō yang cemberut. "Ah, dasar."

Tiba- tiba suatu suara mengganggu ketenangan Tōshirō.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanyanya.

"Dengar apa?"

"Itu! Suara itu!"

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa," ujar Momo. "Memangnya apa yang kaudengar?"

Tōshirō memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk menebak suara apakah yang ia dengar. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun tercengang.

"Pemburu!" bisiknya. "Kita harus pergi dari sini! Cepat!" Tōshirō menggengam tangan Momo dan menariknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menakuti mereka saja?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau mereka terus berkeliaran di hutan ini dan memburuku! Lagipula, aku tidak mau kau terluka dan jika mereka tahu kau ada di sini bersamaku, semua orang akan mengetahui tentang keberadaanku dan akan menganggapku berbahaya sehingga mereka akan menangkapku!" jelas Tōshirō sambil berlari. Setelah berada di daerah yang jauh dari para pemburu tadi, Tōshirō berkata, "Tuan putri, lebih baik tuan putri kembali ke istana sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke sisi luar hutan."

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun kembali berlari sampai ke sisi luar hutan. "Nah, tuan putri, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai ke sini. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mengantarmu lebih jauh lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-kun. Lagipula aku bisa berjalan sendiri dari sini menuju ke istana."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya, tuan putri!" pamit Tōshirō.

"Ya. Hati-hati, ya!" balas Momo. "Oh, ya, tunggu!"

Tōshirō menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku malam ini." kata Momo sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba suatu perasaan aneh menerpa Tōshirō. Perasaan aneh itu membuatnya terpaku sesaat.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tōshirō pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Sambil melihat kepergian Momo, Tōshirō kembali merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi. Kali ini perasaan aneh itu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Perasaan aneh apa yang sebenarnya sekarang sedang kurasakan?" tanya Tōshirō pada dirinya sendiri.

Tōshirō kembali ke rumahnya yang sangat sederhana dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang kecil. Ia berpikir, perasaaan aneh apa yang barusan menerpanya? Perasaan aneh itu ia rasakan saat Momo tersenyum padanya. Ia baru pertama kali melihat seorang perempuan yang tersenyum setulus itu kepadanya. Jangan-jangan dia...

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin," pikir Tōshirō. "Aku tidak mungkin menyukai sang Putri." Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana juga ia mencoba untuk menepis perasaan itu, perasaan itu semakin kuat menerpa dirinya. Mungkin sedikit sulit baginya untuk mengakui akan ketertarikannya terhadap sang Putri, tapi itu bukan masalah baginya. Masalahnya adalah, status sosial mereka berdua sejauh bumi dan langit. Apakah pantas jika seseorang yang terkutuk seperti dia menyukai seorang putri?

Terus-terusan memikirkan hal ini membuat Tōshirō tidak bisa tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan sebentar di hutan.

Ia memanjat sebuah pohon dan duduk di salah satu cabang pohon tersebut. Ia bersandar di batang pohon dan berpikir. Jadi, sekarang ia telah jatuh cinta pada putri Momo. Setelah ia mulai menyadari hal itu muncul beberapa pertanyaan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu adalah: "Bagaimana cara untuk menyatakan cintanya?" Tapi apakah orang sepertinya pantas bersanding dengan sang putri? Ia merasa perasaannya sekarang salah. Salah besar. Tapi separuh hatinya menegaskan bahwa perasaannya ini benar. Berbagai spekulasi itu terus saja berputar dibenaknya. Ia menyadari bahwa dia bukan orang yang sempurna untuk sang putri. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakini, ia bisa membuat sang putri merasa nyaman di sisinya. Tapi ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya: "Seperti apakah reaksi putri Momo sesaat setelah Tōshirō menyatakan perasaannya?" "Apakah dia akan merasakan hal yang sama?" Dan satu pertanyaan yang menjadi beban berat bagi Tōshirō dan sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya pertanyaan yang bisa ia jawab: "Pantaskah ia jika ia mencintai putri Momo?" Jawabannya sudah jelas—tidak.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Hinamori Momo, Hyōrinmaru, karakter-karakter lain, dan Bleach merupakan sepenuhnya milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya memnijam beberapa karakternya saja.

* * *

SUDAH hampir sebulan sejak awal pertemanan Tōshirō dengan Momo sampai akhirnya pada suatu malam, Hisana, ibu Momo—sekaligus ratu kerajaan—berjalan menuju kamar Momo untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Tapi saat itu Momo sedang tidak ada di kamarnya karena ia sedang pergi menemui Tōshirō.

"Momo sayang, ayo, waktunya makan malam," sapanya sambil membuka pintu. Saat ia mendapati bahwa Momo tidak ada di kamarnya, ia masih tenang dan mencarinya ke tempat-tempat lain di istana. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Momo tidak juga ia temukan.

Karena rasa cemasnya terhadap keselamatan anaknya, ia pun menyuruh beberapa pengawal untuk mencari putri Momo. Ada yang pergi ke desa, ada juga yang mencari sampai ke batas wilayah kerajaan.

"Hei, Ikkaku, sepertinya aku punya firasat kalau saat ini tuan putri sedang berada di hutan." sahut Renji.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya Ikkaku ragu.

"Itu kan, tempat favoritnya. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku lihat tuan putri sering keluar istana di malam hari. Saat aku mencoba memata-matainya, ia berjalan menuju ke hutan."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku atau yang lain, bodoh?! Nyawa tuan putri bisa terancam!"

"Jangan seenaknya saja memanggil orang bodoh, ya!" Renji mulai marah. Ia menarik napas dan tenang kembali. "Aku rasa dia punya suatu alasan kenapa ia terus menerus pergi ke hutan."

Ikkaku pun berpikir. "Berburu, mungkin?"

"Tadinya kupikir begitu, tapi dia tidak membawa busur maupun anak panah. Dan sepertinya, ia terlalu berpakaian rapi jika ia hanya ingin berburu."

"Apa jangan-jangan ia ingin menemui seseorang?"

"Mungkin saja. Lebih baik kita cari tuan putri di hutan sekarang!" usul Renji. Mereka berdua pun menembus kegelapan dan pergi menuju hutan.

Di saat yang sama, Tōshirō sedang membuat kejutan untuk Momo.

"Tutup matamu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Momo.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, jadi kumohon tutuplah matamu."

"Oh, baiklah." Momo pun menutup kedua matanya.

Tōshirō mulai menyiapkan kejutannya. Sesekali Momo mencoba untuk mengintip.

"Tidak boleh mengintip!" ujar Tōshirō. "Tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama."

Kali ini Momo benar-benar menutup kedua matanya.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" kata Tōshirō puas. "Kejutan!"

Momo pun membuka matanya dan melihat kejutan apa yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Tōshirō untuknya. Ternyata Tōshirō telah membuat sebuah ukiran inisial di sebuah pohon dengan kuku-kukunya sendiri. Huruf-huruf yang menjadi inisial itu adalah 'T' dan 'M'—yang merupakan inisial dari 'Tōshirō' dan 'Momo'. Ada rasa yang hangat yang mengaliri rongga dadanya. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan dan tidak pernah ia mengerti. Perasaan hangat yang tidak bisa ia dideskripsikan.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Kau membuat ini untukku?"

Tōshirō mengangguk.

"Ini adalah hadiah terindah dari semua hadiah yang telah kudapat! Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-kun!" kata Momo sambil memeluk Tōshirō. Wajah Tōshirō kembali memerah—ditambah dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Sekarang ia berharap agar Toshiro tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang menggila.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Tōshirō tertegun. Seperti ada getaran yang hebat dihatinya. Ia berharap jantungnya akn baik-baik saja setelah kejadian ini. Ia melepaskan pelukan Momo darinya.

"Kenapa, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Mereka..." Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tōshirō.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"Tuan putri, aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Sampai jumpa."

"Hei, tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Tapi kenapa? Ini bahkan belum 30 menit sejak aku tiba di sini."

"Pengawalmu datang untuk mencarimu. Sepertinya seluruh pengawalmu sedang mencarimu. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu kalau kau telah menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku, jadi... Sampai jumpa." Tōshirō pun pergi menjauhi Momo.

Ikkaku dan Renji pun semakin dekat. Mereka akhirnya bisa melihat Momo yang sedang terduduk di tanah sendirian.

"Tuan putri!" panggil mereka dengan cemas. "Apa tuan putri baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa yang tuan putri lakukan di sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Renji.

"Itu... Itu bukan urusan kalian."jawab Momo. "Ayo, kita pulang. Beritahukan yang lain kalau aku baik-baik saja."

Meskipun sedikit bingung, Renji dan Ikkaku tidak bertanya lagi dan mematuhi perintah putri Momo.

Ikkaku memperhatikan ukiran yang dibuat oleh Tōsihrō. Ukiran itu dapat dilihat oleh Ikkaku dengan sangat jelas. Ia sedikit mencurigai ukiran itu dan ia yakin ukiran itu pasti memiliki hubungan dengan kedatangan putri Momo di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya, tapi ia sudah menduga apa yang akan sang putri jawab. Ia pun bersama Renji mengawal putri Momo dan memastikan agar sang putri dapat pulang ke istana dengan selamat.

Sesampainya di istana...

"Oh, Momo! Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" kata sang ratu sambil memeluk Momo.

"Ibu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku... Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Momo, sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan di hutan itu semalam ini? Tidak baik bagi seorang perempuan sepertimu untuk pergi ke hutan sendirian."

"Ibu, ibu terlalu perhatian padaku atau ibu meremehkanku?"

"Ibu tidak meremehkanmu, sayang. Ibu hanya khawatir padamu." jawab ratu Hisana. "Jadi, sekarang katakan pada ibu, Momo apa yang tadi kamu lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang suntuk karena terus-terusan berada di istana."

"Momo, ibu tahu kamu berbohong. Beberapa pengawal pernah melihatmu melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jujurlah pada ibu. Jika kamu jujur, ibu janji kalau ibu tidak akan marah."

Mendengar kata 'tidak marah' membuat Momo ingin memberitahu ibunya akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi ia sudah janji kepada Tōshirō kalau ia tidak akan memberitahukan persahabatan mereka kepada orang lain.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kok, bu. Aku hanya benar-benar bosan karena terus-terusan berada di istana. Aku hanya memerlukan udara segar—itu saja, kok."

Ratu Hisana pun menghela napas. "Baiklah, jika kamu bilang tidak ada hal khusu yang terjadi. Ibu tidak akan curiga padamu. Tapi jika kamu benar-benar berbohong pada ibu, apapun yang sebenarnya kamu lakukan di hutan itu—ibu tidak akan mengizinkanmu lagi untuk keluar dari istana dan ibu akan menambah penjagaan agar kamu tidak bisa melakukan hal yang kamu lakukan di hutan itu lagi."

Momo pun tergidik. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Saat Ratu Hisana mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar Momo, Momo memanggilnya.

"Ibu, tunggu!"

"Iya, Momo sayang?"

"Aku... Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada ibu. Tapi ibu harus janji kalau ibu tidak akan marah dan tidak memberitahukan ini kepada ayah."

"Baiklah, ibu janji." ujar ratu Hisana. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Sebenarnya, alasanku selalu keluar dari istana pada malam hari bukan hanya karena bosan, tapi karena aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

Ratu Hisana mulai penasaran. "Siapa seseorang itu, sayang?"

"Dia adalah temanku. Dulu, waktu aku tersesat di hutan, dia menyelamatkanku dan membantuku untuk keluar dari hutan."

"Oh, begitu. Siapa namanya?"

"Tōshirō, bu."

"Tōshirō, ya? Sepertinya ibu pernah mendengar nama itu." Ratu Hisana mencoba untuk mengingat kapan dan di mana. Ia pun kembali bertanya, "Tapi kenapa kamu menemuinya di hutan? Apa dia tinggal di sana?"

Putri Momo mengangguk.

"Oke... Itu adalah tempat yang tidak lazim untuk ditinggali, tapi yang penting, dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang buruk terhadapmu, kan?"

"Tenang saja, bu. Dia adalah orang baik. Percayalah padaku."

"Iya, iya, tentu saja ibu percaya." kata Ratu Hisana sambil memeluk putrinya.

Kembali ke hutan, Tōshirō sedang bersembunyi dari beberapa pengawal kerajaan yang masih berada di hutan. Saat ia sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon, ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah belakang.

"Halo, Tōshirō," sapa seseorang dengan nada yang sedikit sarkatis. "Kau sudah besar rupanya."

Tōshirō pun berbalik. Ia menemukan sesosok wanita asing dengan rambut panjang berwarna oranye yang memakai sebuah jubah panjang berwarna hitam. "Siapa kau?" tanya Tōshirō menaruh curiga.

"Aku? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi. Kita pernah bertemu 15 tahun yang lalu."

"15 tahun yang lalu?" pikir Tōshirō. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari siapa wanita itu. "Ka-Kau... penyihir jahat yang telah membunuh orangtuaku dan mengutukku menjadi seperti ini!" jawab Tōshirō marah. "Apa lagi yang kau mau dariku?"

"Dengar, Tōshirō sayang, kau sudah besar sekarang. Jadi wajar-wajar saja jika anak remaja sepertimu menyukai seseorang. Kau menyukai putri yang telah menjadi sahabatmu itu, bukan?"

Tōshirō tertegun. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, tentu saja itu sudah menjadi urusanku, karena sepertinya putri itu juga merasakan perasaan yang sama."

Tōshirō kali ini benar-benar shock. "Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi itu akan menjadi masalah bagiku karena... Kau bisa menurunkan tahtaku."

Tōshirō tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Rangiku. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, "Apa maksudnya dengan 'menurunkan tahta'?"

"Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi..." Rangiku tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia mengayunkan jarinya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Tōshirō. Jelas sekali bahwa itu bukan gerakan tangan biasa.

"Apa yang telah kaulakukan?" tanya Tōshirō sedikit gemetar.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu." Hanya itulah jawaban Rangiku sesaat sebelum ia menghilang.

Tiba-tiba Tōshirō merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mulai berteriak kesakitan—tapi tentu saja tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menolongnya.

Tōshirō mulai merasakan suatu perubahan dari dirinya. Tangannya perlahan-lahan berubah bentuk dan membesar, kakinya juga bertambah panjang dengan kuku-kukunya yang bertambah tajam. Tubuhnya mulai membesar dan diselimuti oleh rambut-rambut putih. Ekornya juga semakin berbulu dan bertambah besar. Dan yang terakhir, wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah serigala yang menakutkan.

Tōshirō telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bukan dirinya—ia telah berubah menjadi monster yang besar dan mengerikan.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Hinamori Momo, Hyōrinmaru, karakter-karakter lain, dan Bleach merupakan sepenuhnya milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya memnijam beberapa karakternya saja.

* * *

TŌSHIRO sadar bahwa dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit, tetapi ia justru terjebak di kegelapan yang sepi. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Bisikan jahat terus-menerus menerpa dirinya.

"_Bunuh gadis itu,_" bisik sebuah suara. "_Bunuh gadis itu, Tōshiro. Bunuh ia sekarang juga._"

Tōshiro tahu betul bahwa bisikan itu merupakan suara Rangiku yang membisikkan niat jahat untuk membunuh putri Momo. Dalam hatinya, tentu saja ia tidak mau melakukan itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun caranya ia mencoba untuk tersadar, ia tetap tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Bukan dia yang mengendalikan dirinya sekarang.

Akhirnya Tōshiro bisa melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tapi ia merasa sangat berbeda. Di matanya tidak terpancar suatu kegembiraan—hanya kebencian dan kemarahan yang bisa ia lihat dari matanya. Posisi berdirinya bukanlah lagi dengan dua kaki—melainkan menggunakan empat kaki. Hatinya kosong—hanya ada kebencian yang terus menerus bergejolak di hatinya.

Ia kembali mendengar bisikan jahat itu lagi.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak dengan sendirinya—bukan dia lagi yang mengendalikannya.

Ia berjalan menuju istana dengan langkah yang lambat dan pelan, namun pasti.

* * *

Ia telah sampai di ujung hutan sebelah timur—di mana di dekat sana terdapat sebuah desa bernama desa Rukongai. Ia pun keluar dari hutan dan berjalan memasuki desa itu.

"_Bunuh mereka semua,_" suara bisikan itu kembali menghantui. "_Hancurkan rumah mereka._"

Tōshiro pun mengamuk. Ia mulai menggeram dan mulai menghancurkan rumah-rumah warga desa. Warga desa berlarian ke sana kemari. Ada sebagian yang berusaha menghentikan Tōshiro, tapi usaha mereka sia-sia. Tōshiro terlalu kuat. Tapi anehnya, meskipun bisikan itu menyuruhnya untuk membunuh para warga desa, tidak ada korban jiwa akibat amukan Tōshiro ini. Hanya sedikit warga desa yang terluka—bahkan lukanya sendiri tidak terlalu parah. Mungkin Tōshiro perlahan-lahan mulai mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

Tapi meskipun tidak ada korban jiwa, hampir seluruh rumah warga rusak berat akibat serangan Tōshiro.

Tōshiro kembali mendatangi desa-desa yang lain. Setiap kali ia melewati sebuah desa yang 'menghalangi' jalannya dari istana, ia pasti akan meratakannya dengan tanah.

Tapi keanehan yang sama terus berlanjut—tidak ada korban jiwa.

Beberapa warga desa yang desanya telah diserang langsung melapor ke istana.

"He-hei! Jangan ribut!" sahut seorang penjaga pintu gerbang kerajaan yang bernama Shūhei. Baru pertama kalinya melihat begitu banyak warga yang berkumpul di depan gerbang kerajaan. "Ada apa ini?"

"Ma-maaf, kami ingin bertemu dengan paduka Raja sekarang juga!" jawab seorang warga.

"Seekor monster telah menyerang desa kami!" jelas seorang warga yang lain.

Warga-warga lain bersahut-sahutan. Keadaan menjadi semakin tidak terkendali.

"Tenang! Tenang semuanya!" teriak Shūhei. "Kalian tidak bisa masuk ke dalam istana bersamaan! Lebih baik, biar salah satu atau dua orang dari kalian saja yang menjadi perwakilan!"

Setelah dipermusyawarahkan siapa yang akan menjadi perwakilan, terpilihlah dua orang yang akan menjadi perwakilan dari semua warga desa yang desanya telah diserang. Shūhei-lah yang akan mengantarkan mereka kepada sang Raja.

Mereka bertiga membungkuk di hadapan sang Raja. "Lapor, paduka." kata Shūhei.

"Ada apa, Shūhei?" tanya paduka Raja Byakuya.

"Paduka, menurut kesaksian dari dua orang ini, beberapa desa di kerajaan kita telah diserang oleh seekor monster."

Berita ini tentu saja menarik perhatian Raja Byakuya. "Monster? Benarkah itu?"

"Benar, paduka Raja!" jawab seorang perwakilan yang bernama Hanataro. "Monster itu telah menghancurkan seluruh rumah kami!"

"Memangnya seperti apa rupa dari monster itu?" tanya Raja Byakuya.

"Monster itu terlihat seperti serigala raksasa berbulu putih, paduka!" jawab perwakilan lain yang bernama Jūshiro.

Tak lama kemudian, dari luar ruangan istana muncul seorang penjaga yang membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Gawat, paduka! Monster serigala itu benar-benar ada dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari!" katanya dengan nada cemas dan takut.

Akhirnya Raja Byakuya bisa melihat monster itu dengan jelas. Ia pun mengeluarkan perintahnya. "Pengawal! Aku perintahkan kalian semua untuk menangkap monster itu! Aku tidak mau dia melakukan kerusakan yang lebih parah!"

Semua pengawal mulai berlarian menuju Tōshiro. Mereka berusaha untuk menyerangnya dan menangkapnya. Tapi semua usaha mereka tidak membawa hasil.

Setelah hampir separuh pengawal kerajaan yang telah ia lumpuhkan, Tōshiro berhasil masuk ke dalam istana. Sang Raja Byakuya pun berhadapan dengan monster itu. Ia telah bersiap untuk menyerang Tōshiro dengan pedang kerajaan, Senbonzakura. Tapi Tōshiro tidak meyerang sang Raja—dia hanya menatap dan menggeram kepadanya, lalu pergi menuju bagian atas istana di mana di bagian itulah Putri Momo tinggal.

Raja Byakuya dan pengawal yang tersisa mengejar Tōshiro dari belakang.

Putri Momo yang mendengar suara ribut dari kamarnya pun bergegas untuk turun ke bawah. Baru beberapa langkah dari kamarnya, Ratu Hisana menghampirinya dan berkata, "Momo, sayang, kamu harus pergi sekarang juga."

"Pergi? Kenapa?"

"Momo, kamu harus pergi sekarang!"

"Iya, ibu, tapi kenapa?"

"Ibu tidak bisa jelaskan sekarang. Yang penting kamu harus pergi dari istana ini!" kata Ratu Hisana sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Momo.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Tōshiro sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"_Bunuh mereka, Tōshiro..._" bisik suara jahat itu lagi. "_Bunuh mereka sekarang juga!_"

Saat Tōshiro mengangkat cakarnya dan bersiap untuk menyerang, Putri Momo dan Ratu Hisana pun memejamkan mata, dan Tōshiro bisa merakan ketakutan dari diri mereka.

Tapi rasa takut Momo-lah yang menyadarkannya.

Tōshiro—yang baru saja tersadar—berkata, "Tuan putri? A-apa yang telah kulakukan?" Tapi perkataan itu keluar dalam bentuk geraman rendah.

Putri Momo dan Ratu Hisana masih tetap takut.

Tōshiro menatap mata Momo dalam-dalam sambil berkata, "Tuan putri, ini aku, Tōshiro. Apa kau mengenalku?" Kali ini terdengar suara lengkingan dari mulut Tōshiro.

Momo pun membalas tatapan Tōshiro. Ia juga menatap mata Tōshiro dalam-dalam. Ia pun mulai mengerti apa makna dibalik tatapan serigala besar itu.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun...?" tanyanya. "Apa itu kau...?"

Senyum Tōshiro sedikit mengembang. Akhirnya ia berhasil menyadarkan sang Putri bahwa serigala besar itu adalah dirinya.

Tōshiro menggeram pelan. Namun geraman itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Tōshiro terkulai ke lantai.

"Hitsugaya-kun?!"

Saat itulah Momo melihat bahwa di punggung Tōshiro terdapat sebuah suntikan penenang yang ditembakkan oleh seorang pengawal kerajaan.

Raja Byakuya pun menghampiri istri dan putrinya. "Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, kami tidak apa-apa," jawab Ratu Hisana.

"Oh, Momo, syukurlah kau selamat," Raja Byakuya memeluk Putri Momo.

Sesaat setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya, ia memberi perintah, "Bawa monster ini ke penjara bawah tanah yang cukup besar untuknya. Persiapkan algojo dan tempat untuk eksekusi. Besok kita akan mengeksekusinya."

Putri Momo tentu saja kaget mendengar keputusan ayahnya tersebut. "Mengekskusinya?! Ayah, jangan lakukan itu!"

"Sayang, monster itu hampir membuatmu mati dan kau tidak mau ayah mengeksekusinya? Momo, monster itu telah memporak-porandakan banyak desa. Dia adalah ancaman serius bagi kerajaan kita. Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya hidup."

"Tapi, ayah..."

"Tapi apa?" Raja Byakuya mulai curiga dengan sikap putrinya.

"Di-dia... Dia..." Momo agak sulit untuk memberitahukan ayahnya tentang siapakah monster itu sebenarnya. "Dia bukanlah monster! Dia adalah temanku! Ayah tidak boleh mengeksekusi dia!"

"Apa maksudmu, sayang?"

"Ayah, dia itu tidak sejahat yang ayah pikirkan!" Hanya itu yang bisa Putri Momo katakan.

"Kalau dia tidak sejahat yang ayah pikirkan, kenapa dia telah menghancurkan banyak desa?"

Momo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena ia tidak tahu kenapa Tōshiro bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu.

"Apapun yang kamu katakan, ayah tidak akan mengubah keputusan. Eksekusi untuk monster itu tetap akan dilaksanakan besok."

"Ayah... Kenapa... " Putri Momo mulai terisak. "Kenapa... Kenapa ayah begitu jahat?!" Ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya. Di dalamnya ia terduduk dan menangis.

Raja Byakuya seolah tidak peduli. Ia menyusul para pengawalnya yang telah membawa Tōshiro pergi menuju penjara bawah tanah.

Ratu Hisana yang mengetahui benar perasaan putrinya mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Sayang, ini ibu. Buka pintunya, Momo sayang."

"Tidak mau!"

"Momo, ibu ingin bicara padamu. Ayo buka pintunya."

"Tidak mau!"

"Momo, kau mulai melawan ibu sekarang?"

Hening.

Terdengar suara kunci pintu kamar yang terbuka. Momo pun membukakan pintu untuk ibunya.

"Momo..."

Putri Momo langsung memeluk ibunya dan tangisannya pecah. "Kenapa ayah begitu jahat, ibu? Kenapa?!"

"Sayang, ayah memilih keputusan itu karena menurutnya itulah keputusan yang paling tepat dan adil bagi semuanya,"

"Tidak! Bagiku itu tidak adil! Tōshiro adalah temanku dan aku tahu kalau dia bukanlah monster yang jahat!"

Ratu Hisana sedikit tertegun. "Tōshiro? Maksudmu temanmu yang pernah kamu ceritakan itu? Memangnya serigala besar itu..."

"Iya, bu. Itu memang Tōshiro! Aku sangat yakin tentang hal itu!"

"Bagaimana ia bisa berubah menajdi seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku rasa itu bukanlah kemauannya." jawab Putri Momo. "Aku sangat yakin kalau Tōshiro tidak menginginkan semua itu terjadi, bu. Dia bukanlah orang jahat! Dia tidak akan tega melakukan semua itu dengan sengaja!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, ibu percaya," kata Ratu Hisana. "Ibu akan coba bicarakan pada ayah nanti. Mudah-mudahan dia bisa memberikan keringanan. Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Ibu ada di sini untukmu, Momo." Ratu Hisana kembali memeluk putrinya.

* * *

Ratu Hisana langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berbicara pada suaminya. Ia pun mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk," jawab seseorang dari dalam. Ratu Hisana membuka pintunya. Tampaklah Raja Byakuya sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Momo?" tanyanya.

"Dia sangat sedih," jawab Ratu Hisana. "Dia ingin kau mencabut hukuman eksekusi atas a... Maksudku—binatang itu."

"Aku ingin dia segera dieksekusi karena dia bisa menjadi bahaya bagi rakyat kita. Apa kau mau dia berkeliaran dan menghancurkan rumah-rumah warga seperti tadi? Beruntung sekali tidak ada korban jiwa hari ini. Tapi untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, siapa yang tahu?" Raja Byakuya terdiam sesaat. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi raja yang baik bagi rakyatku."

"Tapi sekarang kau bukanlah ayah yang baik," Ratu Hisana menghentikan kata-katanya dan menghela napas. "Putrimu benar-benar tidak ingin eksekusi itu dijalankan."

"Tapi kenapa? Makhluk itu hampir saja mengancam nyawanya dan ia malah tidak ingin aku mengeksekusinya. Tolong, Hisana, jelaskan kepadaku kenapa ia tidak mau makluk itu dieksekusi?"

"Byakuya, agak sulit bagiku untuk memberitahukannya padamu karena putrimu tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya," jawab Ratu Hisana. "Dia takut kau memarahinya."

Raja Byakuya menarik napas dan membuangnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Momo bilang, waktu ia tersesat beberapa tahun lalu, makhluk itu menolongnya dan sejak saat itulah mereka berteman. Ia sangat yakin bahwa makhluk itu tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Kalau begitu kenapa ia menghancurkan banyak desa?"

"Itulah yang belum ia ketahui," jawab Ratu Hisana. "Tetapi ia juga yakin dia berbuat begitu karena ada tujuan... Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang mempengaruhinya?"

Hening sesaat.

Raja Byakuya pun akhirnya berkata, "Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir. Aku harus mencari solusi yang bisa diterima semua orang dalam masalah ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membiarkanmu berpikir di sini." Ratu Hisana berjalan menuju pintu.

Raja Byakuya langsung menggenggam tangan Ratu Hisana. "Jangan! Temani aku di sini. Duduklah bersamaku."

Ratu Hisana mendesah. "Ah, baiklah. Apapun untukmu, sayang."


End file.
